Inevitable
by Ebony10
Summary: An alternate version of our favorite duo's (Jane and Lisbon) story, centered around if one very important detail in the timeline was different. Rating may change based on where the story leads. Jisbon all the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note #1**: Oh my word, people. It has been _years_ since I've written fanfic. Anyway, this idea has been knocking around my mind for a few years. I've decided to try to get it out of my head and onto your computers. It's somewhat an AU- more like "what if"… see the end of the chapter for a note on the premise of the fic.

I anticipate this being kind of a long fic so bear with me as I write it while trying to apply to jobs and finish my dissertation at the same time.

**Chapter One**

_2003, UCLA Medical Center_  
_Santa Monica, California_

The hallway was lonely and cold as she walked down it, the dim lights above flickering slightly. Hesitating outside the closed door of room 4014, Teresa Lisbon took a deep breath and then reached out for the handle.

The room itself was just as dimly lit as the hallway. On the bed, a small body huddled under a blanket in a deep sleep. Lisbon shut the door quietly and made her way to stand over the child. Seeing the delicate eyelashes resting against the cheek and the riot of golden curls framing the face, she felt her heart swell with emotion even as a gnawing ache settled in her gut.

For a moment, time and space blurred. Lisbon recalled only too well the feelings of a little girl finding out her mother was gone forever. She herself had squashed the despair, the pain, the loneliness down as quickly as she could, knowing that her father and three brothers needed her to be strong as they, too, floated in the sea of grief.

She blinked against the sudden wetness of her eyes, then cast them around the room. Seeing a lone chair, she sank into it. God, her body was sore. It had been a long day and an almost torturous night.

Her mind flashed back to the crime scene. The copious amounts of blood, the once-lovely body, broken and slashed beyond repair. The eyes of the victim staring out vacantly, mirroring the hollow expression of the husband turned widow.

The small, fragile body of the little girl across the hall. She had been drugged into unconsciousness. Lisbon shuddered to think of the monster's hands touching this precious little life, but she wondered if it was something of a blessing. At least the child hadn't seen her broken and lifeless mother. At least the little girl was alive.

And she hadn't had to deal with her father being a shell of the daddy she knew. Yet.

Lisbon sighed. In fact, it may be quite a while for that poor man to be the daddy this little girl knew. Heaven knew he was nearly catatonic when the police had come—even though he'd been hysterical over the call to 911.

She briefly sent up a prayer for him, for this little one, for the poor deceased woman—her hand fingered the cross hanging at her neck. Lisbon knew a little something about dealing with a father who suddenly turned into a stranger. She could only hope it would go better for this little family.

She leaned back in the chair, ready to wait until morning, until the girl woke up.

Someone would have to tell her what had happened. And even though Lisbon was only on an exchange program with Malibu PD and would be heading back to San Francisco soon, her Malibu superior had asked her to step in. Had flattered her with observations of her straightforward an empathetic nature. Secretly, Lisbon thought that none of them wanted to deal with trying to explain death (her mother) and subsequent mental instability (her father) to a small child and thus were foisting the unenviable task off on the relative outsider.

Ah well, at least Lisbon had experience with this. From both sides. As a beat cop and then detective, she was no stranger to notifying family of tragedy. And of course, especially in situations like this, the shadow of her own childhood was never far.

Once more eyeing the beautiful face of the little girl—_Charlotte_, Lisbon reminded herself—from where she slouched in the chair, Lisbon allowed herself to embrace those shadows, to feel the pain and grief resurface.

To remember a different little girl, all dark hair and green eyes.

Because in the morning, Lisbon would have to face the cherub-faced child and break her world.

All while remembering the shattering world of her own past.

**Author's note #2**: Basically, the premise is: what if Charlotte Jane was not killed along with her mother? With a slight tweak to Lisbon's own timeline in California.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** this is _not_ where I thought chapter two would go. In fact, I started something else, but that has been pushed to three because it felt like something was missing. Like this was missing. I think that this fic will really challenge me and perhaps I wasn't quite ready for it, but after it being on the edge of my mind for years, I really just had to start. Thank you for your patience as I write it!

**Chapter Two**

_Ten years later  
Sacramento, California_

There was darkness. Then the sound of footsteps. She called out, voice echoing in the nothingness. "Hello?"

The footsteps seemed to pause, then they continued. She shuffled back, but her shoes seemed to slip in something. Looking down, her stomach lurched. Sticky red fluid seeped all around her, spreading further and further. Dark and shiny and staining into her shoes.

"No!"

She tried to step back out of the blood. But it was everywhere. It seemed to seep into her sneakers, into her jeans, darkening the denim as it climbed her legs.

Her hands felt wet, tacky with it. In a panic, she swiped at her shirt, trying to clean her hands of the dark red blood. Tears overflowed onto her cheeks.

The constant click of the footsteps seemed to get faster, louder. It pounded against her ear drums in time with the quick beating of her heart.

The tears dripped off her face, mingling with all of the blood.

It was everywhere. She couldn't get away.

"No, no, no," she muttered. "Please…"

Suddenly, another pair of hands reached out from the darkness and grasped her own fidgeting ones. She jumped, her heart leaping up into her throat. "No, please, don't!"

"Shhhh."

The hands were strangely calming. The voice gentle as it crooned. "Shh, it's okay. Hey, you're okay. You're safe."

The hands wiped the tears from her cheeks, rested solidly on her shoulders. Her heartbeat slowed. The blood seemed to have disappeared from her clothes, from her hands, from the floor underneath her.

She felt safe. Protected. Comforted.

Charlotte looked up and had a fleeting vision of kind green eyes and auburn curls before she was gasping herself awake, the bright sun flooding out all the lingering visions of her dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Thank you all for the kind words and support! I know it seems very Lisbon and Charlotte centric so far, but this will definitely be a Jane/Lisbon pairing fic. My shipper heart could do no less. Even still, how could Jane and Lisbon develop anything without Lisbon and Charlotte having a meaningful connection? And honestly, I can think of no better female role model for a young girl than Lisbon. So even though this is firmly a Jisbon romance, the triad they make with Charlotte is going to be woven throughout.

This chapter is kind of a set-up chapter, establishing a bit of the background of some of our other beloved characters.

**Chapter Three**

Wayne Rigsby was starving. He hadn't eaten anything in like—he glanced at the clock on the wall—45 minutes. Ugh, why was time moving so slowly? He scowled at the paperwork in front of him before casting a glance to his colleague, Kimball Cho.

Cho had clearly finished his to-do stack and was now leaning back in his chair, more than halfway through his latest book. Without lifting his eyes from the words on his page, he spoke. "Van Pelt left carrots in your right-hand drawer."

Rigsby immediately opened his desk drawer, finding the baggie right where Cho had indicated. Carrots were hardly his first choice, but he was in no position to be choosy. "When was Grace here?"

Cho turned a page. "She stopped by earlier to ask the boss a question. You were in the breakroom."

Rigsby took a moment to remember the delicious donuts he had encountered in the breakroom that morning. "She knows me so well."

Cho snorted. "You're hopeless. She probably just made an extra bag because you two have Ben this week."

Crunching into a carrot, Rigsby shrugged. He knew how lucky he was. It hadn't been a smooth path for the two of them, but Grace was worth every ounce of struggle. The team wasn't the same without her here every day, but being able to go home to her every night soothed that slight ache. Seeing her beautiful red hair spread across the pillow in bed beside him. Watching her gentle and easy way with his son, whom she treated as her own.

"What'd she wanna talk to the boss about? Isn't it her day down with Cyber?"

Lisbon still grumbled about the trouble the two of them had made for her, but Rigsby and Van Pelt knew better. When it came down to it, no one supported them more. She had ended up fighting the regulations and when that wasn't strictly successful, doing some persuasive and passionate arguing on their behalf. It had resulted in Van Pelt getting into a special training course and then on the Cyber Crimes unit, liaising with the Serious Crimes unit a few days a week.

Cho turned another page. "Probably wanted to talk about the kid."

"Oh yeah." Another crunch. Rigsby swallowed. Cho remained glued to his book. "She's excited to be a mentor. Especially that she got assigned a girl. Says there's not enough women in law enforcement. Or tech."

Cho's eyes briefly flitted up from his book to Lisbon's office. "She's right."

Finishing the last carrot, Rigsby glowered again at his paperwork. How early could he get away with having his lunch break?

Lisbon glanced at the clock, then reached out to straighten a pile of files on her desk, lining up their edges. Any minute now.

She tucked a stray pen into the cup near the edge of her desk, then leaned back in her chair. Tipping her head to rest against the back of it, she gazed up at the bland ceiling. A _high schooler_. Good Lord, what were they all thinking?

Minelli had practically bullied her into agreeing to a placement from the state summer program that distributed high school kids among different agencies. They were placed for two weeks, got a little experience of the job, then enjoyed the rest of their summer doing whatever it was that teens were into now. Lisbon felt a tension headache starting.

Sure, she understood the benefit of inspiring the next generation to do jobs in service to the community. Medical work, the justice system, law enforcement. Worthy professions, obviously. But having some teenage kid tagging along with the Serious Crimes unit? Wasn't that just asking for trouble? It's not like they only dealt with run-of-the-mill petty crimes.

She took a deep breath and sat back up. Well, at least she would mostly shadow Van Pelt, which would keep her in the Cyber unit most days during her time here. In fact, with the way kids knew tech these days, she would probably fit in better there anyway. Lisbon perked up a bit, some of her tension and thus her headache abating. With any luck, they wouldn't even get a homicide during these two weeks.

She wished they had gotten the kid's file in advance, but there had been a last-minute switch so Kyle, the high school student they had originally been assigned, was now going to the DA's office.

A knock on her door and Cho leaned into her office. "Kid's here with her Dad."

Lisbon nodded at him, a half smile crossing her lips. "Thanks, Cho. I'll be right there."

Standing, she slid her phone into her blazer pocket and double-checked to be sure her desk drawer with her service weapon was locked. Practically dragging her feet when she couldn't find any other tedious tasks to perform, she headed to the door of her office. Better to just get it over with. Van Pelt would be up here soon to take the kid on a tour.

She stepped out and saw the backs of two figures standing in the bullpen, talking to Rigsby and Cho. A man in a dove grey suit, the back of his head covered in golden curls, stood with his arm around the shoulders of a slim girl whose long blond hair cascaded down her back. She obviously took after her father as her hair curled gently this way and that. Lisbon walked forward with sure steps. Rigsby's eyes caught hers over the shoulders of their guests, the polite smile on his face a bit fixed.

A few feet away, Lisbon spoke. "Welcome to the CBI. I'm Senior Agent Lisbon."

The two turned to face her and her breath was knocked out of her lungs.

The Red John case might be the purview of Bosco and the Serial Crimes Unit, but she had never forgotten how her own path had stumbled across it. She knew this man's face, even if she hadn't met him all those years ago. She remembered seeing the videos. First of his miraculous abilities and television appearances. That fateful appearance—the one he probably regretted every moment of his life. Later, the PD footage of his statement. She remembered how broken, how empty he had seemed. How…off.

Patrick Jane. Husband to one of the early Red John victims. He seemed so different than that husk of a person from the grainy department video. Assured, body language almost lazy. Slight interest on his face as he watched her reaction to them.

That meant…Lisbon's gaze flew to the girl next to him. Was this…could it be—

Blue collided with green.

Charlotte Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: goodness, it's been forever since I updated. Life has been a bit crazy as I'm sure it has for all of you. Even before covid-19 hit my country, I had gotten influenza A and was sick for a few weeks, then trying to catch up at work. Then, of course, my state shut-down happened and work got even crazier. Anyway… just some of the reasons I haven't updated. Sorry! I appreciate the lovely reviews and the interest in this story. Thank you!

I put some lines in from their first meetings (from flashback ep 5x05) for fun. 

**Chapter Four**

Patrick Jane noticed the tall and uncomfortable agent's—_Wayne Rigsby_, he cataloged in his mind—eyes focus on something behind them just seconds before he heard the voice.

"Welcome to the CBI. I'm Senior Agent Lisbon."

He squeezed Charlotte's shoulder before dropping his arm and turning to see the newcomer, sliding his hands into the pockets of his suit pants. She was petite, brunette hair a bit past her shoulders and polite green eyes. A nice blouse and blazer, which may have made her seem pure business, but it was offset with dark wash jeans and sturdy boots. She would be ready for action at the drop of a hat, he surmised. Which, he supposed, was business in its own right in her line of work. As his gaze returned to her face from his quick perusal, he noticed that she seemed a bit stricken, like seeing them—or maybe just him—had knocked the wind out of her.

Interesting…

It seemed longer, but it was really mere seconds before her eyes widened fractionally and she turned to his daughter. The CBI agent seemed to shake herself out of her stupor and smiled at the teenage girl warmly. Jane narrowed his eyes. The look on the woman's face was almost as if they knew each other. He, too, looked over to Charlotte and was surprised to see her gaze fastened intently on the woman's face. And she was…was she trembling? He shifted closer in concern, his arm brushing against hers.

Like the woman had, Charlotte seemed to break herself out of her trance at the touch, looking up at him and smiling reassuringly in response to his questioning expression.

Still not quite sure what was going on—something he _did not_ appreciate—Jane looked back to the woman in charge. "Hello, I'm Patrick Jane and this is my daughter Charlotte. Nice to meet you, Senior Agent Lisbon."

He heard some shuffling behind him as he spoke their names. Ah, so they recognized who he was, who _they _were. He couldn't say he was surprised. In fact, he had somewhat expected it. He knew that the CBI had taken over the Red John investigation. Still, he hoped it didn't affect Charlotte's time here. She had fought to switch assignments with her classmate Kyle. Fought the placement counselor, fought with him even. He hadn't wanted her anywhere near this building or organization.

"It's good to meet you two as well. Charlotte, we look forward to having you on board for the next two weeks." Agent Lisbon's voice was confident and steady, no longer betraying any of the emotions that had surfaced involuntarily when she had seen them. Jane eyed her speculatively. To recognize their names was one thing. To recognize his face before hearing the name was quite another. How was she involved with the Red John case? He thought this was the Serious Crimes Unit. The Red John case was in Serial Crimes.

Charlotte smiled with a level of eagerness she normally reserved for things like going to visit Pete and Samantha with their circus elephant. "Thanks. I'm excited for this opportunity."

"So," Jane drawled in the brief silence following. Lisbon was just too much of a mystery to him and it was in his nature to rattle mysterious cages. "Senior Agent Lisbon—wow, that is quite the mouthful. Surely you didn't come out of the womb a senior agent?"

Charlotte groaned, all embarrassed teen, and almost imperceptibly jabbed an elbow into him. He ignored her. Agent Lisbon raised a brow at him, looking a bit too unruffled for his tastes. He far preferred women to be thrown off their game around him. He'd have to try harder, it seems.

"I'm Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon, but feel free to call me Agent Lisbon or, if you'd prefer, just Lisbon." Ah. Jane added another detail to his catalog. Teresa. The woman in question gestured to the two men behind them before continuing. "I'm guessing you didn't quite get to the introductions yet."

"Actually, Agent Rigsby here introduced himself while his colleague went to retrieve you. We hadn't gotten a chance to return the favor yet," Jane said. Lisbon nodded.

"Well then, this is Agent Kimball Cho. Either of the two can answer questions or help when needed, Charlotte. Of course, Agent Grace Van Pelt will be your mentor so you will probably get all the help you need from her. She should be here any minute," Lisbon finished, looking down at her watch.

"Oh. You won't be my mentor?" Charlotte's voice sounded disappointed when she responded, which made Jane look at her sharply. The two of them would _definitely_ be having a chat this evening.

Lisbon smiled gently. "I'm sorry, no. You will be mainly with the Cyber Crimes Unit, but Agent Van Pelt liaises with us a few days a week so you'll experience both departments in working with her. Actually, I suspect that Cyber Crimes will be much more interesting for you."

Charlotte shrugged, her 'whatever' gesture at odds with the light in her eyes. They all turned as the elevator dinged across the bullpen. A woman with long red hair came out and drew near.

Lisbon gestured toward her. "Here she is now. Van Pelt, this is Charlotte Jane and her father, Patrick."

To the younger agent's credit, she didn't allow much of her surprise to broadcast—of course, he still noticed—and grinned at his daughter. "Hello, Charlotte. I'm looking forward to working with you."

Charlotte, despite her apparent disappointment in not working with Lisbon, couldn't help but smile back at the genuine warmth that Van Pelt emitted. "Hello, Agent Van Pelt."

"Oh, call me Grace." She turned to Lisbon. "Shall I give her a tour, boss?"

"Good plan," Lisbon nodded.

With no hesitation, Charlotte gave him a quick hug and followed Van Pelt as she headed down the hallway. Uncharacteristically, Jane found _himself_ hesitating. He really hated that Charlotte had been so dedicated to working her two weeks at the CBI. He watched the retreating back of his daughter.

"Mr. Jane?"

The gentle voice of the senior agent called his attention and he dragged his gaze from Charlotte to the petite woman. Her eyes were compassionate. He pushed down the urge to fidget under her eyes, which seemed to see too much.

"I'm sorry, you can't accompany her. I have some paperwork for you to sign before you leave, though," she said kindly. He nodded, bringing up a charming smile.

"Of course. Lead the way," he replied.

He followed her into her office off the side of the bullpen. It was pretty spacious, actually. Nice light from the windows. That wall would be perfect for a couch, he thought absently.

She gestured to one of the chairs in front of her desk and he sat, watching her as she sank into her own chair on the other side. Her necklace caught a ray of sun as she opened one of her drawers to withdraw some paperwork. A cross. Irish Catholic, he supposed, musing on her name and dark hair paired with green eyes. He wondered briefly how someone who headed a unit that dealt with serious crimes could possibly believe in childhood stories of some higher power, an all-knowing beneficent God.

Why would a merciful God allow a mother to be ripped from this earth, from her child? Even if her husband was an arrogant bastard.

Lisbon slid the paperwork across the desk and carefully set a pen on top. Interesting…no chance of brushing fingers with that subtle, yet strategic move. His curiosity stirred, thinking of the small ways she must shut down inappropriate contact or advances before they could even start. Must be tough to be a woman in law enforcement, let alone one working her way up the ranks.

"The first is a media release form for the summer program to take and use photos, probably on their website. The next is an agreement that Charlotte does not go out on any tasks that may involve danger. We don't currently have a case, but should we get one, that would mean no interviews with the suspects, et cetera," Lisbon informed him as he skimmed the top sheet. He looked up her, perfectly aware that some of his golden curls were draping a bit rakishly across his forehead.

Charm was a weapon and it was best to make sure he used it to have an ally at the CBI while Charlotte was here. His blue eyes fixed on her green with a roguish intensity that made some pink splash across her cheeks. He nearly smirked. She would easily fall in line with his plans.

But then she blinked and cleared her throat. "Do you have any questions, Mr. Jane?"

The slight blush abated as if through her sheer will power and, disconcerted, he leaned back, taking the papers and pen with him. She still hadn't progressed beyond formalities. Maybe she needed a bit of encouragement?

"You can call me Patrick."

Her voice was a bit cool. "I appreciate that, but I prefer to maintain a level of professionalism here in the workplace, Mr. Jane."

Huh. Maybe she _wouldn't_ be falling in line with his plans. Well, he'd figure out ways to keep tabs on Charlotte somehow so he wasn't particularly worried. It was just…unusual to have a woman who obviously noticed him as a man, however unwillingly, dismiss her own attraction and prize professionalism over it.

"Agent Lisbon, I'll sign the second form, but I won't be signing the first. I'd rather Charlotte not be a face of any publicity," he said firmly, prepared for her to push back.

She surprised him once more by nodding in agreement. "Yes, I was actually going to advise you on concerns I have about that. I'm glad to see that won't be necessary."

He raised a brow. "Ah, getting it out in the open, I see."

"What?" She looked a bit confused.

"You know who we are."

Now she looked rather amused. Not outright smiling, but still a small crinkling around her eyes betrayed her amusement to him. "Mr. Jane. I am in law enforcement in California. On top of that, I lead a unit at the CBI. It would be strange if I _didn't_ know your name and even more so if I pretended not to. Considering your previous career, I assume that attempting to do so would be an insult to your intelligence."

His breath caught in his throat, though he ruthlessly controlled his outward expression. Not only did she obliquely refer to his wife's case, but she didn't shy away from mentioning his time as a psychic.

He cleared his throat and some of his discomfort made it through despite his best attempts. "Yes, well. I knew immediately that you recognized me so thank you for your honesty. And for your understanding about me not wanting Charlotte involved in any publicity here."

The cool amusement seemed to evaporate and her eyes softened. He shifted in his chair, even more uncomfortable with the pity he felt from her. Her voice was gentle again. "Of course. I am not on your wife's case, but I have enough experience and knowledge that I would have advised you against it."

His hand tightened around the pen as she openly mentioned his wife. He didn't miss that Agent Lisbon's eyes went to his white knuckles, but he couldn't seem to relax.

She continued. "If you'd like to stop by Agent Bosco's office, I can call to see if he is in."

He remained silent, focusing on his bio-feedback.

"To check on the case," she prompted. She herself seemed unsure if it was a statement or a question, her tone rising a bit near the end.

He finally spoke. "Thank you again, Agent Lisbon, but I find it's best if I focus on my daughter and not the past. Perhaps that is shabby treatment of Angela, but I know myself well. And my wife would hate it far more if I neglected our daughter to follow demons of the past."

Even if he often felt a burning urge to hunt down his wife's murderer. Oh, what he would give to find Red John and kill him.

But Charlotte only had him. And as a poor stand-in for her mother, he was unwilling to do anything but be the best father he could be. So he had to be ruthless in avoiding the temptation to turn his mind to the mystery of Red John. To the task of revenge.

His words seemed to leave Lisbon without any barriers between him and her compassionate pity. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her desk.

"Treasuring your daughter honors your wife's life, Mr. Jane. I admire you for your priorities as a father." There was an intriguing flash of pain in her eyes as she spoke that last word and, off-kilter as he was by the memories and this conversation in general, he didn't hold back.

"Ah, seems you have your own past, Agent Lisbon. A dysfunctional parent, it seems. Your father?"

Almost as soon as the words were out, he was cursing himself internally. Lisbon stiffened and leaned back, crossing her arms in a classic defensive position. He really needed to have more control. What was happening with him right now? He hadn't talked about Angie to anyone besides Charlotte in years. And throwing that reminder to Lisbon when he _knew_ that was a painful memory for her was anything but strategic. He wanted to keep her open, have her as a possible resource while Charlotte was here.

Not get her guard up, position himself as an enemy.

"We seem to have gotten off track, Mr. Jane. If you sign the second form, I will make sure it gets where it needs to be."

Recognizing the remote tone in her voice, he sighed and did as she suggested. As he finished the flourish of his signature, she said once more. "Do you have any questions, Mr. Jane?"

She didn't seem to respond to subtle machinations and he was feeling drained from the emotions that he hadn't allowed to bubble in years so he went with honesty, meeting her eyes once more. "I apologize for the cold reading."

"Cold reading?" She seemed a little non-plussed.

"Yes. Referencing your past with your unhappy father."

"We're done for the day," her voice was firm, body tense, but then she rallied a forced smile. "Can I help you find your way out?"

"Sorry. I'm sorry. I meant to just apologize for that. I'm feeling a little unsettled. Being here. Leaving my daughter here," he said, allowing just the right amount of his emotion to creep in. She softened a bit, though her arms remained crossed. She had a soft heart, this one. He almost felt bad for using that for his own purposes…

Almost.

"I understand how you're feeling. I would probably feel the same way," she admitted almost grudgingly. "Listen, Charlotte will be fine here. My team is highly trained, we all know her circumstances, and she will hardly leave this building. In two weeks, your daughter will be back to enjoying her summer and you can go back to your everyday mundane worrying. Whatever that may be. Boys and such."

"Since I've never been a teenage girl, I wouldn't know what I should be worrying about. Perhaps you'd give me some insight?" The side of his mouth quirked even as he mentally reeled. That sounded…flirty. And not as a manipulation tactic. Seriously, he had to get himself under control. Lisbon's only response was rolling her eyes. Thank goodness. He didn't know what he'd do if she decided to respond in kind. He set the papers on the desk between them. "Thank you. Would you mind terribly if I called to check in from time to time?"

She shook her head. "I'll have Charlotte give you Van Pelt's card so you have her contact number."

Was that disappointment curling in his stomach? "Oh. I couldn't just call you?"

Wow, and if that wasn't revealing? At least to himself. Lisbon didn't seem to think much of it.

"As Agent Van Pelt will be spending the most time with Charlotte, it will just be easier to go straight to her." She stood, a clear indicator that their meeting was done. He followed suit, but was surprised at his urge to stay seated, to stay here in her company. This Agent Lisbon was a fascinating mix of kind and prickly.

Instead of setting the pen on top of the paperwork, he held it out to her. Narrowing her eyes, she reached out to take it. He made sure to hold it just a second too long and maneuvered his fingers to brush hers, feeling a bit of a shock at the butterflies that her touch instigated. She pulled the pen back quickly upon the contact and he smiled at her.

"Teresa Lisbon, that's a nice name."

He walked out in the wake of her silence, knowing that he had unsettled her with that last comment.

Knowing also that she hadn't realized how much she unsettled him.


End file.
